


Thing Isn't Here

by SomethingWrong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWrong/pseuds/SomethingWrong
Summary: Arthur takes good care of the unwanted Thing.





	Thing Isn't Here

The doorbell rings and the door opens, and Thing backs against the back wall in the small, dingy closet he’s standing in. His wrists are tied together behind his back, and he’s got a muzzle gag on, so even if he wanted to raise the alarm that he’s here, he can’t. The truth is that he won’t. His master has told him that after that first week, he’d released a video online that’s gone viral and that Thing now is the laughing stock of the world - a wanton whore who begged to be taken, crying and weak and desperate for cock. That’s why his friends aren’t looking for him, they don’t want him back. No one except Arthur wants Thing now, so Thing needs to be grateful and do whatever Arthur asks of him. And he does, to the best of his ability. 

This is one of these times where Arthur is so ashamed of Thing that he locks him in a closet and gags him so that no one will ever find out he’s here. It’s a good thing, he’s explained. That way Thing will never have to face the humiliation. It’s better that everyone thinks he’s disappeared instead. That way he won’t humiliate himself or his friends. Arthur makes a great sacrifice to take care of Thing when he’s so unwanted, and Thing didn’t realise at first that it’s either this life or death for him. And he’s thankful that Arthur made him realise that, and is willing to protect him from everything that’s out to do him harm. Arthur teaches Thing to become perfect, and Thing is eager to learn. 

Now, he can hear voices in the hallway. Arthur’s deep voice is calm, and the other voices - a man and a woman - are asking questions. It’s difficult to make out, but they mention the name Merlin a couple of times. Somewhere in Thing’s mind that rings a small bell, but it’s not up to him to remember. Out in the hallway, Arthur just laughs and charms the pair into leaving again a few minutes later. He’s good at charming people.

It takes a long time after the people have left and the front door has closed before the lock to the closet unlocks and Arthur comes to fetch Thing.

“Kneel,” he says, and Thing sinks to his knees without hesitation.

Arthur strokes his black hair and Thing leans into the touch. “It was the people who will kill you if they get ahold of you, Thing,” he says quietly. “You should be thankful I’m protecting you.”

Thing lets out a small, terrified sound but knows better than to move closer without being told to.

“I’m taking a huge risk,” Arthur sighs, “You need to make sure I don’t get sick of you and allow these people in to search the house.”

Thing nods feverishly, thinking he needs to be better. He needs to be his best.


End file.
